Dalga
(former) |ocupation = Pirate; Captain; Kaisho |jva=Minoru Hirota |bounty = 400,000,000 }} |extra1 = |epithet = }} }} is a basking shark . Dalga is more commonly known as . He is also very famous due to his position as one of the two . The Kaisho are a group of some of the strongest pirates battle for territories in the . Another member is Gillard D. Soul, captain of the Shooting Star Pirates. Appearance Dalga is a basking shark fishman, and, as such, looks like a cross between a human and that specific species of shark. His basking shark features are especially noticed in his face: he possesses a big head, with pronounced jaws, and, if he wishes to, he can open his mouth to enormous sizes, gaining at least 100 centimeters of width and revealing much more of his gills. He is quite tall, standing at 374 cm (about 12 ft.), and, therefore, he towers over most of the people that stand next to him, being smaller than giants, Sea Kings and certain people, like . He possesses long, orange hair that reaches into his back with some pinned up at the top. He also has six green stripes on his face. He has small eyes. His clothes are quite simple: he wears a black outfit, with big sleeves. He also wears a white cloak over it and several wrapped bandages around his collar, just like the rest of his companions. He carries around a big sword, Kisho. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Weapons Dalga is almost always seen carrying his giant sword, . It is a giant sword that is composed of Sea King teeth, using it to inflict injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. Fishman Karate Dalga is a master in , and developed several unique techniques to himself, by manipulating water with his bare hands, molding it into sharks. Attacks * : The primary technique of this style that the user initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows the user to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. :* : Dalga points the palm of his hand to the opponent, grabbing the sphere of water. He then molds it into the shape of a shark, coating his entire arm. He proceeds to release the body of water with extreme strength, chasing the enemy and causing a great deal of damage. This technique is named Shark Bullet in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. :* : With the palms of his hands, Dalga molds five sharks in a similar manner to that of Totsukosho. He then puts his hands in a body of water, where his target is sinking, and releases the five water sharks to feed on the victim. This is called Five Shark Combo in the FUNimation and''' VIZ Manga''' appearances. ::* : A reverse version of the technique, where he creates the same five sharks in water but releases them in the ground, chasing the opponent over water. This is called Reverse Five Shark Combo in the FUNimation and''' VIZ Manga''' appearances. :* : An upgraded version of Kairyu Ipponzeoi; Dalga grabs the sea current and after that, he slams the water body to the ground, creating a moving stream of water around him, acting as a water wall that hits anyone that approaches it. This technique is named Circular Ocean Current Shoulder Throw in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. :* : Dalga concentrates an enormous amount of water in his hands, which he proceeds to release, creating a giant tsunami that attacks his targets. He can further increase the technique's power and durability by gradually molding more and more water and adding those bodies to the wave. This technique retains its name in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. :* : After forming a sphere of water in his hands, Dalga rotates the water, creating a small current in his hands. After releasing Mizugokoro, he creates a giant whirlpool that engulfs almost anything around it. The technique's name is a pun, as the term "gyoshin" (魚信) is used to refer to the bite of a fish in a hook. This technique is named Whirlpool in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. :* : After molding the surrounding water, Dalga creates a giant shark made out of water that he sends forth by thrusting his arms forward. Doing so, the shark can attack the opponent with great strength, creating an underwater explosion. This technique is named Giant Shark Bullet in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. ::* : A variation of Daikodan, where Dalga creates the giant shark but then divides it into thousands of smaller sharks, that are roughly his own size. These create a giant wave of sharks that descends on his victims, almost automatically defeating them. This technique is named Giant Shark Tsunami in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub. Life Return * : Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Captain